Fanfiction
by Fariken
Summary: -"¿No me habías dicho de que necesitabas un lugar más solo? ¿Qué tal ahora?"- Preguntó Ritsu totalmente excitada...


**Fanfiction**

_Mitsu - Por... ¿Fariken?_

_

* * *

_

_-"Ritsu ¡Espera! ¿Dónde me llevas?"_

_-"Calma Mio, no te pasará nada malo"_

_La castaña llevaba corriendo a Mio de la mano por los pasillos del instituto. Subieron las escaleras con mucha prisa, Mio apenas podía respirar, hasta que llegaron al baño._

_Ritsu dio una vuelta completa por el lugar, cerciorándose de que no hubiese nadie. Cuando estuvo segura de que estaban completamente solas, arrastró a Mio hacia uno de los baños y cerró la puerta tras de sí._

_-"¿No me habías dicho de que necesitabas un lugar más solo? ¿Qué tal ahora?"- Preguntó Ritsu totalmente excitada._

_-"¡Ritsu, no me refería a esto!... Sólo me refería aún lugar… más solo, como algún sitio alejado en el patio… ¡NO AQUÍ!"_

_Mio comenzó a golpear a Ritsu para que le dejase libre… sin resultado alguno… Cuando vio que ya nada podía hacer, paró de golpear a Ritsu y dejó que la baterista hiciese lo que quería mientras una diminuta lágrima caía por su mejilla._

_Ritsu sacó lentamente un objeto de su bolsillo, disfrutando la mueca de disgusto de su acompañante, miró con una sonrisa maliciosa a Mio y le preguntó si estaba preparada._

_-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Ahora sí que me niego! No me dijiste que habías traído _**_eso _**_contigo"- Le gritó totalmente asustada._

_-"Bueno... es parte de la diversión"_

_

* * *

_

_-"¿Yui-sempai, no crees que Mio-sempai y Ritsu-sempai ya están tardando demasiado?"_

_-"¿Eh? ¿Porqué lo dices Azu-nyan?"- Yui dejó a un lado su pastel y miró interrogante a la pelinegra._

_-"¿Será porque ya han pasado quince minutos y ellas sólo iban a buscar unas partituras a su salón de clases?"- Preguntó irónicamente, recibiendo una risilla por parte de Mugi._

_-"No se preocupen, yo las voy a buscar"- Mugi tomó el último sorbo de té, agarró su bolso y se fue a buscar a las chicas._

_-"Pero, Mugi-sempai ¿Para qué lleva su bolso?"_

_Mugi no respondió. Sólo rió sonrojada y se fue._

_Una vez que ya había bajado al segundo piso abrió su bolso y sacó una cámara grabadora, pero se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando escuchó un chillido a lo lejos._

_-"Eso... viene del baño... y se parece a la voz de Mio-chan"- Volvió a escuchar el chillido y luego el nombre de Ritsu. -"Si, definitivamente es un grito de susto, y de Mio-chan... y al parecer está con Ricchan"- Sonrió ampliamente y sin perder tiempo corrió hacia el baño._

_Abrió la puerta silenciosamente, se miró al espejo, arregló un mechón rebelde y se acercó con la cámara encendida y preparada hacia el baño en el que estaban Ritsu y Mio encerradas. Agarró la puerta y descaradamente la abrió de golpe._

_Pero lo que no sabía era con lo que se encontraría. ¡Qué escena! ¡Dios mío!_

_Mio y Ritsu sudadas de tanto forcejeo, totalmente despeinadas y Ritsu sin su diadema. En vez de eso, la baterista con sus manos en la cabeza de Mio, y ésta última con su flequillo hacia atrás, agarrado por el diadema de Ritsu._

_-"¡Mugi chan! Al fin lo logré ¡Logré clocarle mi diadema a Mio-chwuan!"- Ritsu vio la cámara encendida en las manos de Mugi. -"¡Y además has venido preparada! Qué buen momento, sí señor. Ni siquiera tuve que usar mi cámara"- Ritsu guardó el 'objeto' nuevamente en su bolsillo e hizo una señal de 'paz y amor' hacia la cámara. -"¡Yes man!"_

_-"¡AH! ¡IDIOTA!"- Mio golpeó fuertemente a Ritsu en su cabeza.- "¡IdiotaIdiotaIdiota!"- Pareciese que todas las palabra existentes hubiesen desaparecido de la mente de Mio, y sólo hubiese quedado 'idiota'._

_Días más tarde, el video ya había sido subido a internet y 'Mio con diadema' fue uno de los videos más vistos en Youtube, ganándose el lugar número tres en los Top-Ten semanales._

_Fin._

_

* * *

_

-"Y... ¿Qué te ha parecido mi primer fanfic Mio/Ritsu?"- Preguntó totalmente emocionada la baterista y dejó la hoja -en la que estaba escrita su obra maestra- a un lado.

-"¿... Qué... fue exactamente eso?"

-"¡Mi primera historia Mitsu!"- Ritsu se levantó de su cama levantando las manos.

-"¡¿Mitsu? ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Para esto me trajiste a tu casa?¡Además a eso ni siquiera se le puede llamar historia!... "- Gritó totalmente asustada.

Ritsu detuvo su celebración y se volvió a sentar en la cama. Miró fijamente a Mio, y una sonrisa gigante alumbró su rostro.

Mio tembló. Sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa y no era algo bueno.

-"Mio, en nombre de nuestra relación y de todo lo cursi existente en el mundo y en tu cabeza"- Mio golpeó el hombro de Ritsu. -"Lo pensé seriamente, y voy a subir este fanfic a Internet"

Mio sólo pudo lanzar un gran grito de desesperación. Tomó la historia de Ritsu y se alejó rápidamente. Se quedaron mirando amenazadoramente y sin más, Mio rompió la historia maestra de Ritsu.

Al parecer la bajista esperaba un chillido por parte de Ritsu, lágrimas, que se revolcara en el piso, o incluso un golpe. Pero lo que recibió fue una cara de satisfacción de Ritsu.

-"¿P-Por qué sonríes? ¡Rompí tu historia!"- Apuntó a Ritsu amenazadoramente.

Ritsu se paró calmadamente, tomó su pendrive, lo conectó a su computador, conectó internet, abrió la página fanfiction, logueó, se fue a la sección "K-ON" y luego abrió la carpeta de su pendrive "Fanfics".

Mio se apoyó en el hombro de Ritsu interrogante. -"¿Qué haces?"

-"Lo tenía guardado en mi pendrive"

-"¡Qué!"- Mio pegó un salto. -"¡Ritsu te prohíbo que subas eso!"- Dijo casi llorando la bajista.

-"Vamos Mio, no seas aburrida, quiero subirlo, apuesto a que hay un montón de mentes _pervers _en la red que pensarán mal del principio de la historia"- Terminó con una risilla maligna.

Mio se detuvo un momento a pensar y se sonrojó violentamente. Era cierto, pero no le podía decir a Ritsu que ella también...-

-"Apuesto a que tú también pensaste mal Mio"- Ritsu volteó a mirar a Mio con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Bien merecido golpe que recibió Ritsu. Bueno no importaba, al fin y al cabo igual subió su historia.

* * *

Woaaa, pero que bizarro lo que he escrito xDD... e_e xD No sé que esperar xDD fue un momento de ocio extremoo :D ^^ Sí, estoy llenando la sección K-on de cosas raras ._. Mitsu reinará el mundo! Incluso Ricchan nos ayuda! Yahoo~... o dios debo dejar de drogarme xD (?)

Saludos a tooodas las mentes pervers :D


End file.
